listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Slendybob
Slendybob gets fired up # Doom Character - Bisected by SpongeBob with a chainsaw. # Sandy Cheeks ''- Drunk dry by SpongeBob. # ''Squidward Tentacles ''- Torn apart by SpongeBob. # ''Patrick Star ''- Decapitated by SpongeBob. # Fish Guy - Eyes melted. # ''Mr. Krabs ''- Killed and cooked by SpongeBob. Slendybob 2: Judgement Day # Larry the Lobster - Head torn apart by Slendybob. # Man - Mauled by Slendybob. # ''Spongebob SquarePants ''- Torn apart by Slendybob. # ''Sandy Cheeks ''- Nailed to a tree and dismembered by Slendybob. # ''Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs ''- Torn apart by Slendybob. # '''Slendybob '- Beaten to death by Patrick, revived. Slendybob 3: Silence of the Fish # Plankton - Impaled on a knife by Slendybob. # Patrick Star ''- Stabbed by Slendybob with ceiling spikes. # Gary - Killed by Slendybob. # Doodlebob - Impaled by Slendybob with his arm, revived. # Fish Guy - Fell to his death from a building. Slendybob 4: Return of the Puff # Woman - Decapitated by Mrs. Puff with a crowbar. # Pearl Krabs - Face sliced open by Slendybob. # Mermaid Man - Burned to death by Slendybob. # Barnacle Boy - Burned to death by Slendybob. # Karen - Exploded after being kicked by Slendybob. # '''Slendybob '- Thrown into a tar pit by Mrs. Puff, revived. Slendybob 5: Dead Fish Tell No Tales # Numerous Fishes - Killed by Slendybob. # Old Fish - Stabbed in the face by Slendybob with a hatchet. # The Tattletail Strangler - Hung on a noose by Slendybob. # Harold SquarePants - Impaled on a meat hook by Slendybob. # Margaret SquarePants - Impaled on a meat hook by Slendybob. # Grandma SquarePants - Head impaled by Slendybob with a knife. Slendybob 6: The Dark Sponge Rises # Mama Krabs - Killed by Slendybob offscreen (shown in a deleted scene). # Blackjack SquarePants - Killed by Slendybob offscreen (shown in a deleted scene). # Squilliam Fancyson - Skinned and impaled by Slendybob with a clarinet. # Bubble Bass - Gutted by Slendybob. # The Flying Dutchman - Head crushed by Slendybob with a chest. # Patchy the Pirate - Shot out of a cannon by Slendybob. Slendybob 7: At Sponge's End # Chocolate Guy - Stuffed with chocolate bars by Slendybob. # Kevin the Sea Cucumber - Torn in half by Slendybob. # King Neptune - Impaled by Slendybob with a spear. # 6 Fishes - Shot by Slendybob with an automatic weapon. # 'Slendybob '- Shot by Mrs. Puff with a shotgun. Slendybob 8: Dawn of Samhain # Squidward Tentacles ''- Turned into a demon by Slendybob. # ''Patrick Star ''- Turned into a demon by Slendybob. # ''Mr. Krabs ''- Turned into a demon by Slendybob. # David Hasselhoff - Turned into a demon by Slendybob. # Plankton - Crushed by Demon Hassellhoff with a mace. # ''Sandy Cheeks ''- Turned into a demon by Slendybob. Slendybob 9: Into the Fire # '''Demon Patrick '- Stabbed by SpongeBob in Halo armor, revived as a ghost. # Numerous Demons - Shot by SpongeBob in Halo armor. # Plankton - Turned into a demon when Demon Sandy dunked him in blood. Slendybob 10: No More Room In Hell # 'Demon Mr. Krabs '- Beaten to death by Mrs. Puff with a tree. # 'Demon Plankton '- Beaten to death by Mrs. Puff with a tree. # Flats the Flounder - Died of blood loss when Slendybob stabbed him with a spatula. # Fish Driver - Immolated in an explosion. Slendybob 11: Dead to Rights # Mailman Fish - Decapitated by Demon Squidward. # Officer Nancy - Disintegrated by Demon Sandy. # Officer Nancy's Partner - Disintegrated by Demon Sandy. # Eel Guy - Dismembered by Demon Sandy. # Fish Kid - Head crushed by Slendybob. Slendybob 12: THERE WILL BE BLOOD # Numerous Mutants - Shot by SpongeBob with an automatic weapon. # 'Demon Squidward '- Punched in the face by Mrs. Puff. # 'Demon Sandy '- Impaled by SpongeBob with a spear. # Mrs. Puff ''- Heart ripped out by Slendybob. # '''Slendybob '- Impaled by Doodlebob with a pencil. Category:Cartoons Category:Parodies Category:Youtube Category:Horror